


gamzee discovered obama is real

by patchymoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, OBAMA, Swearing, made by your local gamzee kinnie, top tier shitposting, yall obama is real, yall what would obamas blood color be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchymoon/pseuds/patchymoon
Summary: and
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

terminallyCapricious [TC] started pestering adiosToreador [AT]  
TC: TaVrOs  
AT: wHAT,,  
TC: TaVrOs ObAmA iS rEaL!!!  
AT: wAIT,  
AT: wHATS AN OBAMA,,  
TC: EaRtH gReMlIn... I tHoUgHt He WaS fIcTiOnAl  
TC: *CoNfUsEd HoNk*  
AT: wAIT IS HE LIKE SOME FUCKING CRYPTID,,  
TC: YeS  
TC: He RaN a DuMbAsS pLaCe CaLlEd "ThE uNiTeD sTaTuS" oR sOmE sHiT  
AT: wHO TOLD YOU THIS ANYWAY,,  
TC: NePeTa ToLd Me  
TC: ShE sAiD jAdE tOlD hEr Or SoMe ShIt  
TC: HoNk  
AT: gO TALK TO HER ABOUT IT DUDE,,  
TC: Ok ByE dUdE  
terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering adiosToreador [AT]


	2. nepeta has arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nepeta x3

terminallyCapricious [TC] started pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]  
TC: HeY nEpEtA...  
AC: :33 < *ac licks her paw and wags her tail* hello gamz33!! what do you want?  
TC: LoOk NePeTa..  
TC: I nEeD tO kNoW mOrE aBoUt ThIs "ObAmA" dUdE  
TC: HoNk  
AC: :33 < *she wags her tail excitedly!* oh!! im happy to tell :33  
TC: PlEaSe Do  
AC: :33 < ok so  
AC: :33 < from what ive b33n told obama's last name is care  
TC: WhO tHe HeLl WoUlD hAvE cArE aS tHeIr LaSt NaMe???  
AC: :33 < i dont kmeow!! people from earth sure are strange... *she starts to pawnder...*  
AC: :33 < anyways!! he was also the founder of "obama care"!!  
TC: So YoU'rE sAyInG hE nAmEd A gOdDaMn CoMpAnY aFtEr HiMsElF???  
TC: WhAt ThE hElL iS tHiS sHiT  
AC: :33 < *ac wonders this as well!*  
TC: FuCk ThIs ShIt. Im OuT oF hErE. >:o(  
terminallyCapricious [TC] started pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]  
AC: :33 < bye bye!! :DD *she waves her paw goodbye as gamz33 exits the den*


End file.
